Minority Shojo Priority Shonen
by BluAyu
Summary: Holly ends up with a deadly mission....or at least to her it's deadly! What happens when she goes to school with Artemis..as a boy! Read to find out! AH
1. Crisis One

**_Minority Shojo Priority Shonen _**

**_-BluAyu_**

_((A/N: An Artemis Fowl fic I came up with. Oddly enough this isn't as bad as my last couple fics, so I really do hope you all give this one a chance. I'm stuck on my laptop so Itsu Ashita is on Hiatus since my PC Crashed and Itsu Ashita was on the PC...anyways...I really, really, really hope you give this fanfiction a chance...I stayed up until 1:00 AM working on it! Just to note it takes place after Artemis gets his memories back...the title is corny. Minority Shojo ((Shojo in Japanese it means Girl)) and Priority Shonen ((Shonen in Japanese meaning Boy))….I hope it didn't throw you off…it just sort of flowed better than Boy and Girl……ENJOY!))_

**_Dedicated to Bethany who has a love for Anime and the Artemis Fowl series. Thank you for always being there for me when I need you the most! This is for you!_**

** Crisis One**

Something told Holly Short that morning that something fishy was going on. Foaly was sniggering more than usual, and Commander Root was being oddly enough, nice to her. Something was up, and when Holly was called into the Operations Booth, she knew that havoc was about to blow. Holly walked in sighing seeing Commander Root and Foaly sitting there, just as she had thought they would be.

"Glad you could make it Captain Short," replied Commander Root.

"Okay you guys, something is up, spill," said Holly annoyed.

"Eh-heh, now why would you think something is up?" asked Foaly.

"Un-natural behavior ticks me off," muttered Holly flatly.

"See Julius! I TOLD you kissing up to her and being nice wouldn't work," hissed Foaly.

"Just shut up and tell her pony-boy or it comes out of your paycheck," snapped Commander Root.

Foaly was grinning ear to ear.

"As you know Holly m' dear, Artemis Fowl the Second got his memories back only a month ago, departing from you and us. And now to make sure he doesn't get back up to his old habits, we want you to baby-sit him for us!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

Holly went pale and her hazel eyes went wide.

"OKAY HOLD ON A SECOND! Babysitting? I think Artemis is old enough now Foaly to know what's right and wrong, and doesn't need to be stalked by me that's for sure," she said.

"Or you wouldn't like to be stalking him you mean," pointed out Commander Root.

"My point exactly Commander," said Holly.

Foaly sniggered.

"But you know what Holly?" asked Commander Root.

"What Commander?" asked Holly rolling her eyes.

"You're going to school with Arty," said Commander Root.

Holly groaned.

"You guys LOVE torturing me! What did I do to you all!" she exclaimed want to strangle both men infront of her.

"True. Now Holly, it's only to make sure Artemis doesn't get into anymore trouble. You'll go to school with him and make sure he's okay," said Foaly.

"Last time I checked Foaly, Artemis was going to an all boys' school," pointed out Holly.

"That's why you'll be going as a boy," said Commander Root.

"NO! NOWAY! You guys can get Trouble Kelp to do this because I am** not** doing it! I'm not going to be surrounded by other men more than I already am! I don't need to be bunking with them as well, and if I did do it, which in any case I'm not, what if I got caught?" asked Holly. She was going to get herself a large chainsaw...

"Then we'll make a deal. We'll sell you for cheap as their sex toy," said Foaly.

"FOALY!" screamed Holly bashing the centaur over the head.

"Ow! Why do you gotta take your anger out on me for Holly?" whined Foaly rubbing his head.

"Because you're the one who causes my anger to flare up. Now be serious, what if I'm caught?" asked Holly.

"We'll mindwipe them all and get you out of there," said Foaly.

Holly sighed.

"I do get a bonus for doing this sort of crap right?" she asked.

"Yes," replied Commander Root.

"Okay, well, Foaly...hand me the scissors, I really wanted it to grow out, but I don't seem to have a choice," said Holly.

Foaly grinned.

"Thank you Holly," he said searching for the scissors.

"Any other favors?" asked Holly annoyed.

"Hm, since you're above ground and I can't seem to get the most recent episodes on my computer, do you mind recording _Will and Grace_ for me on Thursdays?" asked Foaly.

"Now that you'll do by yourself," snapped Holly.

"Oh thanks Holly, you're such a support," whimpered out Foaly.

Holly smirked.

"It's what you get for doing this to me," she said.

"Well can you at least record _The Apprentice_?"whined Foaly.

"Maybe," replied Holly.

"Y-you do it?" asked both men.

"I'll get Artemis to do it, I have a feeling business shows such as that one….I just seem to think that anyone like him would watch it," said Holly rolling her eyes and then she cut a small piece of her auburn hair off flinching.

"You guys owe me big time," she muttered.

"Want me to help?" asked Foaly.

"No thank you, you'd get scissor happy," replied Holly.

"I do not get scissor happy!" exclaimed Foaly.

Holly sighed.

"Shut up so I can do this!" she snapped.

This was hell; she was going to go undercover at an all boys' school to literally baby-sit a fifteen year old kid that should be able to take care of himself, regardless of what schemes or plans.

Artemis had Butler and Juliet….and his mother and father. He did not need her to watch over him as well. And Holly had a feeling Artemis would be highly pissed if he ever figured out that Holly had to watch over him.

And yet Holly sensed that Foaly and Commander Root were hiding something from her. Maybe this was their idea of a joke, a very cruel, harsh, demented, sick joke. It wasn't fair, they knew she was female, why didn't they get someone else to do this for them….?

_((A/N: And now of course you see where I'm going with this odd fanfiction. It might be shorter than my other ones considering that I'm working on a Full Metal Alchemist/Harry Potter crossover fic that is an e-mail only thing. Uh…yeah that's what's keeping my anime mode down at the time. Was this any better than Another Fate, Another Mission, Another Destiny, and Switched? My main OCs that I use, Raven, Ryoma, Mei…..ect. won't be in this, it's purely devoted to AF and all it's glory, or at least I think it will be…..behold chaos in the next chapter! See you!))_


	2. Crisis Two

**Crisis Two **

Artemis Fowl sighed looking out the school window. His parents forced him to school, in which was pointless. Artemis knew every question that would be given to him, and he didn't need to be reviewed on such things. But if his mother and father insisted……

The teacher walked in and everyone starred at a boy walked in with her. The boy had auburn hair short and gravity defying, unevenly cut in a style that was gravity defying that actually looked right. The boy also had dark skin and eyes, and oddly enough……looked awfully familiar.

"Class this is Alex Amauro our exchange student from America, please be kind to him. Alex you'll be sharing a dorm with Artemis Fowl, and Mr. Fowl, show the boy around after class!" said the teacher.

A couple people sniggered knowing that Artemis was anti-social, had his own room, and was going to have a hard time getting along with this American exchange student.

Alex sat down on the other side of the room only glancing on her right to where Artemis was a couple people away. Artemis only turned to face the teacher avoiding the look he was getting from this so called Alex person.

The teacher droned on and on. They were learning on how the Mongols took over China and almost took over Japan if it wasn't for a tycoon. Artemis knew all this ridiculous information and didn't need to be lectured on it again. He knew even more than this text book told or what the teacher told.

The bell rang and Artemis was forced to be paired up with Alex who was pretty much silent though the whole way through the hall.

"This is our dorm," said Artemis shortly.

Alex nodded, placing his hands behind his head.

"And you already have your stuff here I see. The fridge is over there if your hungry before or after lunchtimes or whenever….I wouldn't blame you if you don't eat their food in the Dining Hall," said Artemis.

"Hm, all you do is bitch and moan, don't you?" Alex asked.

Artemis looked taken aback. This kid barely even knew him and was already saying that he complained too much.

Alex smirked.

"Artemis Fowl, I know you quite well, and I hope you remember me too," said Alex, his voice changing a little bit.

"HOLLY?" asked Artemis his dark blue eyes going wide.

"In the flesh," replied Holly.

Artemis rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"It's not like I had a choice, Root has the impression that you're still a little kid and that I have to play babysitter," said Holly.

Babysitter! Artemis Fowl did not need a babysitter!

"And what's up with you being here as a boy?" asked Artemis.

"It's the only way I can keep an eye on you the whole time," replied Holly grimly.

"Just great……I have you stalking me just as well as the LEPrecon," muttered Artemis.

"I know, don't blame me, blame Foaly…that sick, demented, Will and Grace obsessed, freak," said Holly.

Artemis smirked.

"I had no idea. Anyway, we have Literature, are you good at acting out plays?" he asked.

"I'm the one who got the leading roles in my school plays, don't worry," said Holly.

"Hn, you really do look like a human boy….if I didn't know you were a girl then I'd mistake you for a boy completely, just make sure nobody finds out," said Artemis.

"Yeah I know, don't lecture me Fowl," said Holly.

Literature class could automatically become drama class sometimes. The teacher would always tell them to pretend they were the characters, to be them. She had always stressed that to everyone. And it still seemed she wasn't even impressed with Artemis who kept his nose in various novels all the time to where he could pass for an average actor.

But when it came to Holly, Mrs. Ramona was thrilled. She squealed in delight when Holly read her part perfectly.

"You're adding such a wonderful tone to character Alex! That is how I've imagined Kase in the play, but you're the only one who's managed to conquer such a part! Everyone this is an upcoming star!" she exclaimed.

A couple boys rolled their eyes one muttered.

_"It's only because he's good looking."_

_"You're admitting it?" another boy asked._

_"Look at him, my sister would drop dead." Said the other boy._

Artemis wanted to crack up then and there. That kid's sister would be quiet disappointed when they figured out that this good-looking boy has a chest and was actually a girl.

Holly continued to read the script as other boys played the other parts. And for the rest of the class, it left Artemis highly amused.

_((A/N: YAYS! Second Chapter is complete! I've been currently watching the anime called Initial D, Japanese and subbed, and everything I write seems so slow paced you know? Initial D is a streetracing anime and it's so fast paced and now that I've watched it every storyline seems to suck! > This is what I get for watching anime too much! See you all next chapter!))_


	3. Crisis Three

** Crisis Three **

_((A/N: Forgive me! I thought since this fanfiction would take place when Artemis would be required to take a second language, and I thought…what a better way to make Holly and Artemis struggle on a language and then argue over it. But sadly the only language I know is Japanese, maybe later I'll figure out some French or something, but for now deal with it, I promise you extra funniness! And an index translation of what they said…o.o' I promise I'll change the language later in time….bows deeply)) _

"Konichiwa English Word, Hello," muttered Holly.

"You're not pronouncing it right!" snapped Artemis.

"Betsuni," snapped back Holly.

"You're not even say THAT right," said Artemis.

"Just shut up and let me do my homework! You, unlike me, you know Russian, French, and a couple other languages, but last time I checked everyone said you sucked at your last second language, Vietnamese!" shot Holly.

Artemis rolled his blue eyes.

"And now you know why I hate Asian languages," he muttered.

"Hey you're taking it too," pointed out Holly.

"I'll get Butler to do this ridiculous homework. He's the one who lived there for awhile," said Artemis.

"Well no wonder you're not learning, baka," said Holly giggling. This wasn't right, mixing English with Japanese wasn't a good sign. Maybe she should add some Gnomish in there too, but Artemis was fluent in that….

"HEY! I know what that means, and for your information I have a higher IQ than you do to be calling me an idiot," shot Artemis whirling around.

Holly chuckled.

"More like a high ego," she said.

"I'm going to spy on you in the shower if you keep this up," Artemis muttered.

"Pervert," hissed Holly.

"Lolli," said Artemis smirking.

"Double pervert," said Holly.

"All you can call me is a pervert?" asked Artemis.

"Because you are one," said Holly.

"Plus if I did spy on you in the shower, there would be nothing much to see you know. You have no breasts what so ever or-" began Artemis.

"Just because I'm not Juliet doesn't mean you have to make me feel bad about it," said Holly.

Artemis chuckled.

"I would rather spy on Juliet showering than you dear," he said.

"Good, go get a hidden camera and enjoy," said Holly, grabbing some clothes from the closet.

"Oh, but Holly, that's no fun, I love aggravating you, maybe you should leave the door unlocked for me?" suggested Artemis.

Holly threw a rather large book at him, a closed the bathroom door making sure to lock it.

Artemis smirked taking out a tooth pick to unlock the door. Yep, our younger Artemis

was gone.

The door unlocked instantly, and Holly who noticed instantly noticed the door being unlocked slammed to door with a sickening crack. Artemis was going to learn how to learn with his left hand now.

"Bitch," howled Artemis.

Holly laughed, placing a chair against the knob of the door just as well as locking it before turning on the water.

The next morning was gym class and Holly had to extra careful while dressing out. Artemis smirked as she hid somewhere to change.

"Where'd Alex go?" asked a boy by the name of Erin.

"Bathroom I think," replied Artemis.

"You and Alex have been awfully close…..that's odd for you Fowl," said Erin.

"Ah well, I'm just trying to be nice," said Artemis.

Holly stepped out to the gym minutes later after some of the boys did.

"Ah Alex there you are," said Erin.

"Okay everyone line up!" exclaimed the coach.

Artemis prayed to god they weren't playing dodge ball.

"Today were play….soccer, I think all of you know the basic rules. Alex, surely Americans played soccer didn't they?" asked the coach.

Holly smiled.

"Yes of course," she said.

"Alright, I'll let you pick teams, along with…..hmmmm, let's see how about Ryosuke," said the coach.

And it ended up being Artemis was with Holly who told him not to worry, just try to stay out of the way.

Holly was good, very, very good. The boys soon backed away.

"Oh shoot! Alex is in possession!" exclaimed Erin.

A goalie whimpered.

"Just don't die by him Ray!" exclaimed Ryosuke to the goalie.

Ray nodded, those green eyes had fear in there eyes and Holly kicked the ball hard.

"Whoa! Look at it!" exclaimed a boy.

Artemis was in awe. And if these boys knew that they were being beaten by a girl they'd be fuming, but they knew Holly to be Alex who was a boy.

"Artemis heads up!" exclaimed Holly, and here came the ball that smacked Artemis in the face.

Holly couldn't help it, she broke out laughing.

"Oh man! You're really something!" she exclaimed.

A couple people laughed with her, and even Artemis laughed a little. It was better to laugh than fume over something stupid that happened. But Artemis deep inside his mind had a bad feeling that by the end of the year he'd be in a full body cast. First his right hand and now his nose which was starting to bleed.

_((A/N: I promised you some funniness and here it is! I promise that I'll have another gym scene soon, and I think you'll like what sport I pick next! . Anyways the next chapter you'll find interesting. I've gotten a lot of questions on Holly and how she gets away with her chest. The answer his, her clothes are sort of loose, Bethany would know what I'm talking about since she's watched Sailor Moon and seen Haruka ((Amara in the English Dub)) to know what I meant. Anyways here's my index for those Japanese words, until next chapter! _

_Konichiwa-Hello _

_Betsuni-Nothing/It's Nothing/Whatever _

_Baka-Idiot _

_Shonen-Boy/Pure At Heart/Year _

_Shojo-Girl )) _


	4. Crisis Four

**Crisis Four **

_(A/N: I've been currently been listening to the Wolf's Rain Soundtrack and it's been inspiring me to do a Wolf's Rain fic; but…how to start it? I know what happens at the end of the series but I need to see the last episode to actually get how it ended. School screws up my timing of seeing the last episode! I guess I'm going to have to spend about twenty bucks on the last DVD…not that I mind; the anime series is completely worth the money! Anyways, I got questions on Holly and her natural language abilities. She had said the Japanese right! It's Artemis who can't pronounce Japanese word right! LOL! I made Artemis suck at a foreign language!)) _

Holly snuck away again after gym to change.

"Why does he always hide to change?" asked Erin.

"Some boys are like that," replied Artemis trying to defend Holly.

"Ah, it's just a bit odd," said Ray.

Artemis shrugged.

Holly appeared again at lunch time eating a small roll.

"That's all you're eating?" asked Artemis glancing at the small roll.

"It's okay, I don't exactly like eating anyway," replied Holly taking a small bite of the bread.

"A-are you anorexic?" asked Artemis stunned.

"I never had time to eat during my work. Not even before I joined the LEPrecon. Don't worry about it…it's just a habit," said Holly smiling.

Artemis sighed, no wonder Holly wasn't curved…she was so skinny, only because she never ate.

"We have classics next," said Artemis.

"Fine with me and you have to learn some ridiculous stuff," said Holly.

"Yes, but it's required to get us into college," said Artemis sighing.

Holly snorted.

"You Artemis could already be in college and be out in a couple months," she said.

"That's what I said to my mother and father, but they don't like to listen," said Artemis.

"That's what's wrong with adults, they only want what they want Artemis, I should know because I am one," said Holly.

"Holly….," whispered Artemis.

"Hm?" asked Holly.

"I…I don't think you're like that," said Artemis.

Holly smiled, starring up at the cherry tree blossoms that floated down to the ground that were from the tree they were sitting under to eat lunch.

"Thank you," she said as the bell rang.

Holly started feeling queasy, everything was spinning, and she hadn't been able to pay attention to the teacher. What….what was going on?

Thank god the bell had finally rang; Holly tried to get up out of her seat but she couldn't, her knees trembled as she finally was able to stand. She shook as she walked and Artemis noticed.

"Ho-Alex?" asked Artemis.

Everyone glanced at the pair.

"Whoa, Alex doesn't look to good," said Ryosuke.

Holly smiled.

"I'm fine Ryo, don't worry," she said.

"A-are you sure?" asked Artemis his eyes looking dead serious.

"Yes, I'll….be fine," said Holly as she walked down the hall.

Everything was still spinning and was all out of focus. Holly stumbled a couple steps and fell to the floor.

"HOLLY!" screamed Artemis.

"Wha-?" asked Ryosuke looking stunned.

"Why'd you call Alex, Holly?" asked Ray.

Artemis sighed.

"Never mind that, I need to take care of Alex, see you all later," he said.

Ryosuke and Ray looked at eachother.

"Holly?" they both asked together.

"You think they're-"began Erin who came up behind them.

"Those two you mean? No way! Artemis doesn't seem like Alex's type!" exclaimed Ray.

"Plus I don't think Alex is homosexual," said Erin.

"There's nothing wrong with it, in my honest opinion they make a hot couple. I mean here's Artemis, brilliant, smart, rich, not an ideal lover but someone worth Alex's time. And they there's Alex whose sporty, fun loving, clever, and not to mention cute as hell. Those two would be perfect for eachother!" exclaimed Ryosuke.

Erin and Ray looked at Ryosuke stunned.

"What if….we get those two together? It'd be fun!" said Ryosuke.

"Ryosuke!" exclaimed Erin.

"Whaaaat? I can't have fun, if you guys don't wanna help it's fine by me, I can play matchmaker alone," said Ryosuke walking off.

"Where are you going?" asked Erin.

"Math class," replied Ryosuke.

Artemis sighed laying Holly on her bed.

"I told you; you should've ate more," he muttered, walking off for find a cold rag.

Holly tossed in her sleep until she finally woke up.

"Nice to see that you're awake," said Artemis who was getting out some apple cider.

"Did I….faint?" asked Holly.

"Yes, you caused quite a scene, I brought you back here so you could rest," said Artemis sitting on the edge of the bed, handing the cider to Holly who drank deeply.

"I guess I have to eat with this human body," commented Holly.

"You need to start eating more, human or not human Holly. You're going to hurt yourself and I don't want to see you hurt. You need to start thinking about your health more than school and the mission that bastard Root sent you on," said Artemis.

"I-I'm sorry," whispered Holly.

"Don't be, just don't scare me like that next time," said Artemis glancing over ay Holly. She was still pale, and her eyes looked dull.

"Just….go back to sleep, I'll cover for your classes," said Artemis.

Holly smiled.

"Thank you," she mouthed out before drifting off to sleep.

_((A/N: EEEEEEEEK! I personally thought this was a cute chapter! Hehehehe, I have an urge to call Ryosuke by Keisuke. The name originally came from the anime Initial D and I just decided that I need at least one Japanese name in this fanfiction. To me Japanese names are very creative and different, I love Yoko…..it's a multisex name, it can be a boy or girl….my name being Darla doesn't seem too…..interesting, if I become a famous writer I'll change it to Yoko Mizu. . See you next chapter!)) _


End file.
